


Cape Wrath

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shelter From The Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154459) by [loupgarou1750 (LoupGarou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupGarou/pseuds/loupgarou1750), [Perfica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica). 



_**Cape Wrath**_  
  
  
“Of all the hair-brained things you could do, Potter, this is the most extraordinary.”  
  
“I couldn’t help it, Severus. I just wanted to get away from it all. When I looked at your face, you were so angry with me . . .”  
  
“That’s nothing to how I feel now.”  
  
“But Severus it was just a little miscalculation . . .”  
  
“A miscalculation when apparating? You know what the consequences are!”  
  
“We really aren’t that far from Hogwarts, you know. This is still Scotland.”  
  
“Potter! You apparated us to Cape Wrath! If you wanted to avoid mine, you failed spectacularly.”


	2. Cape Wrath II

**Cape Wrath II**

Harry's hands were tied above his head, face to the wall, legs spread wide, sweat trickling down his spine.

"Is this what you wanted?" Snape whispered. "Is this why you've been pursuing me?" 

"Yes," Harry panted. "This is what I want." 

His legs trembled with need. Snape's hand reached around, brushed past his hip. So warm on his flesh. How often he'd imagined that hand on his cock. Every night as he drifted off to sleep, dreamed of the same long fingers working him to completion, the pressure just right as Snape's hand flew up and down until Harry came. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do not move."

Harry started to reply but thought better of it. He braced himself for the onslaught.

The hand on his cock moved faster and faster, the breath on his neck sending chills up his spine. He was close. Oh, so close . . .

"Severus, please . . . oh my God! What? What are you doing?"

"Teaching you what it means to invoke my wrath."

"You can't leave me like this!" Harry whimpered in spite of himself.

"I can. And I will." 

Harry listened to the sound of boots on stone and hung his head.

He had been convinced Severus wanted him too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't sure how long he waited, probably only a matter of minutes.

"Severus? Are you there?" Harry called softly.

"Yes," a voice whispered from right behind him. Harry jumped as a hand began to untie the ropes that held his wrists together.

"Don't . . ."

"What? Don't you want me to let you go?"

"No,"  Harry breathed, barely above a whisper.

"This isn't a game anymore, Potter," Snape hissed in his ear. "I play for keeps."

Summoning up his Gryffindor courage, Harry turned his head as much as he could and replied, "So do I, Severus. So do I."


End file.
